I've Got You Under My Skin
by musicforlife96
Summary: Takes place after the Season Three finale; Klaus and Caroline get to know each other while Klaus inhabits Tyler's body. Once Klaus gets his body back, Caroline is forced to choose between Klaus and Tyler.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! Welcome to my new story, I've Got You Under My Skin! I hope you enjoy it! I've had the idea in my head for awhile, but just haven't been able to bring myself to sit down and write. But once I did, it all just flowed out in record time :) Just a warning that I feel like I'm obliged to give: The chapter is rated M for language; mostly for repeated use of the word damn, but the f word is said once or twice also. So if stuff like that offends you, then don't read it! I feel like I should tell you all now, this story is only going to be three or four chapters long. I just don't have enough planned to make it a multi-chapter story. It's also because I have a longer Caroline/Kol story planned that will be released sometime in the near future. Anyways, this story takes place after the season three finale; three weeks have gone by, and Klaus and Caroline have gotten to know each other during these three weeks. I will be the first to admit the fact that I am extremely lazy/ a slacker. Instead of actually writing the time they got to know each other, I just mention it several times. MAYBE if the response to this story is overwhelming, I might be persuaded to write that time as flashbacks. Reviews will make me an extremely happy person, so please do so! Wow. This paragraph is longer than I thought! I will shut up now and let you read :)

I've Got You Under My Skin

Caroline sighed in delight as she turned on the water of her shower, feeling it start to beat down on her shoulders. She felt all her muscles began to relax as the steaming water poured down on her. Sometimes, she felt like she could stay in the shower for hours. It was like her own secret haven, seemingly removed from the outside world. It was just her and her thoughts, no phone or problems to disturb her. It was here where she made most of her major decisions and did a lot of thinking. And boy did she have a lot of thinking to do.

The problem was Tyler. Or rather, the person currently inhabiting Tyler's' body. It had been three weeks since she had discovered that Klaus was in Tyler's body. Three weeks of getting to know the man she had previously hated, wearing her boyfriend's face. Three weeks of just... pure enjoyment. She had been furious at first, of course. Especially when she found out that it was Klaus she had kissed when she said goodbye to Tyler. But to her utter horror at that time, she had also been relieved. Celebrating Klaus' death with all her friends had been a wake up call.

Because she had felt _guilty_. And not only that, she had felt _remorse_. So this is why she was relieved to discover that Klaus was alive. Even though he was living in Tyler's body. Klaus, of course, had taken advantage of the situation. The first week Caroline had been a complete and utter bitch to him, but she quickly found her resolve breaking. She had wanted to kick herself; what was she _doing? _This man was currently living in her boyfriend's body, and he had made her and her friend's lives a living hell for the past couple of months. But she just could not help herself. No matter how many times she told him to leave, Klaus always came back. Every single day. He wouldn't give up, and eventually, instead of having arguments at the door, they started having arguments in her living room. And then arguments just turned into plain old conversation. He asked her an endless amount of questions; about her childhood, about her thoughts on school, about her dreams, hopes, and aspirations. And she told him everything. What was it about this damn man that made her spill her guts?

She had been more than shocked to discover that Klaus was capable of actually being a normal human being. It was like being in Tyler's body made him feel more comfortable, like he didn't have to live up to any expectations of being bad. So Caroline had begun to let him in. What had completely _crumbled _her resolve was when Klaus had asked everyone to meet him at the Grill. Everyone meaning her, Elena, Bonnie, Damon, and Stefan. To their complete surprise, he had called them there to discuss a truce. He had quickly explained himself. Elena was a vampire now. He no longer was able to make hybrids. But he said that he didn't care anymore. Caroline of course wondered why that was; hadn't he wanted to make hybrids because he was lonely? Except there was this sinking feeling in her stomach that it was because of her. Maybe he wasn't lonely anymore.

Anyway, he wanted to remain in Mystic Falls after he got his body back, and he agreed to leave them all alone if they promised not to kill him again. As expected, Damon said no way. But everyone else, well, we all just wanted it to be over. We wanted to be able to get on with our lives without having to worry about him harming one of us. And now we could do that.

But Caroline was stuck with him for now. And she didn't mind one damn bit. Hanging out with Klaus was like a breath of fresh air. Once she pushed away all the memories of what he had done, she was able to truly enjoy her time with him. Of course, she would never tell him that. She still kept up her normal charade; sarcasm, indifference. But she wasn't as cold as she used to be. And she knew he saw that. She didn't want to get his hopes up, but she couldn't help herself. She _trusted _him. After yelling and screaming at him for kissing her while he was in Tyler's body, he had not once tried to make a move on her. And she knew he was still interested in her. Certain comments made that extremely clear. But he didn't force himself on her once. And god damnit, sometimes she wanted him to. But that couldn't happen. Not while he was in Tyler's body. Not ever.

The reason for this whole long thought process in the shower was that she had realized something so shocking it had momentarily stunned her. She _missed _him. She missed the _actual _Klaus. And she hated herself for it. How could she miss him? Before this had all happened, she had only known him as a monster. But now, she wasn't so sure. What if he didn't go back to being a monster after he got his body back? Where would that leave them? What if he was the same Klaus she had gotten to know the past couple of weeks? But she knew there was going to be a huge problem when he got his body back anyways. Tyler.

Caroline was torn. Half of her heart wanted him to stay in Tyler's body so she wouldn't have to deal with Tyler. But the other half of her heart wanted him out of Tyler's body to see if this had all truly been a charade on Klaus' part. Caroline sighed and turned the water off, wrapping a towel around herself and making her way downstairs to grab a glass of water before she got dressed.

"Hello love" she heard as she walked through the living room. Caroline jumped ten feet in the air. It wasn't that she was surprised to find someone sitting uninvited in her living room; that happened a lot. What shocked her was who exactly was sitting in her living room. It was Klaus. Not Klaus in Tyler's body. Klaus in the flesh.

"Did you enjoy your shower?" he asked, standing up and letting his eyes slowly travel up and down her barely concealed wet body, giving her pleasurable goose bumps. "I considered waiting on the porch until you were done, but then I figured I might as well let myself in."

Caroline said nothing, unable to do anything but stare at him with her mouth open while the sweet sound of his sexy accented voice washed over her. Oh how she had missed that voice. It felt good to finally except the fact that she had missed him. She had missed that voice so so much. She stared at Klaus' face with her lips slightly parted, memorizing inch by handsome inch of it, as if she would never see him again. Those piercing blue eyes. Those full, no doubt soft lips. The adorable stubble that covered his jaw line, which would probably feel amazing scratching against her skin. His signature gray v-neck that showed off his collarbone and the slightest hint of muscles. The necklaces he always wore. His designer jeans and shoes. Damn.

"You know, it's rude to stare." Klaus said with a grin, revealing his dimples. Oh and the dimples. How could she have forgotten the dimples?

"Y-you got your body back." She stammered. She restrained herself from moving as she watched his gaze admire her body, making her gulp. He grinned; the bastard knew exactly the effect he was having on her. Klaus had always been handsome, of course. But now she no longer regarded him as a monster, and she hadn't seen his handsome face in three weeks. Now, just looking at him made her knees weak.

"Why yes I did. You could look a little happier about it love" he said, faking a pout.

"Where's Tyler?" Caroline asked, dreading the answer.

"Don't know don't care." Klaus replied with a shrug.

"You need to leave." Caroline said firmly, telling both him and herself that. Not only was she standing there half-naked in front of him, but she needed time to process her thoughts. Damn, she'd probably have to take another shower.

"So soon? I thought you might want to get reacquainted with me now that I'm back in my body." Klaus asked, raising his eyebrows. The familiar mischievous glint that made her stomach clench was back. She had missed that too.

Caroline narrowed her eyes at the double meaning in his words. "This changes everything Klaus. Tyler's back. You're back. I can't just go on like you never left your body. You should go. And I don't just mean here. You should leave town and never come back."

Klaus' eyes darkened as she continued speaking, and once she finally shut her mouth, she was surprised to find that he looked genuinely hurt. "Do you honestly believe that nothing has changed between us Caroline?"

"No. Yes. I mean, no. God damnit. This isn't fair. There has to be something wrong with my brain. There's no other explanation. I hated you when you were in your body; it makes no sense for me to miss you." She ranted to herself; half forgetting that he was standing across from her.

"You missed me?" Klaus asked in surprise, a smug smirk beginning to form on his lips. Crap, had she said that aloud?

"Nope. I never said that. You must be hearing things." Caroline said quickly, knowing that he wouldn't believe her.

Klaus shook his head and chuckled, taking several steps forward to close the gap between them. Caroline took one step back for every step forward he took, but she soon found her back pressed against a wall. She was trapped. "I know what I heard. This doesn't change anything Caroline. I am still the man that you've gotten to know over the past three weeks. I showed you who I truly am Caroline; you've seen both sides of me. There's no going back from that. Being back in my body doesn't change that."

Caroline just stared, taking extra notice of how he was practically pinning her to the wall with his body. Damn it, she couldn't do this now. Not when he was so close to her, and when she was only wearing a towel. "I can' talk about this now Klaus. I need time to think."

"I was hoping you would say that." He said, refusing to give up. "I want you to meet me home tomorrow night at 5 o clock. Wear something nice." he said calmly, as if he hadn't just practically asked her out on a date.

"I can't do that and you know it." she said shakily.

"The only thing I know-" Klaus said softly, moving closer and bringing his lips to her ear. "-is that I completely intend to kiss you in my own body sooner or later Caroline Forbes." he said huskily. "I have been waiting so patiently. And I am not a patient man. Now that I have my body back, I won't play these games anymore. I want you, plain and simple." With those heated words, Klaus moved away and made his way toward the door, leaving Caroline leaning against the wall to support herself, completely flustered.

Klaus looked back at her once he reached the threshold of her front door. "I'm done playing games Caroline. If you come tomorrow night, come because you're all in. No more Tyler. Nothing holding you back." And then he walked out the door.

Caroline stood there for what felt like hours after he left, trying to process everything that had just happened. She finally forced herself to go upstairs and put her pajamas on. Once she was changed, she dove face first onto her bed and screamed into her comforter. Why did her life always have to be so complicated? What the hell was she going to do?

She couldn't help but feel a little angry at Klaus for giving her an ultimatum. How the hell was she supposed to decide in only twenty four hours? She hadn't even talked to Tyler yet, and she had no idea what to do about her feelings for Klaus. And yes, she was finally admitting it. She had feelings for Klaus. But she needed more than twenty four hours to make her decision. Heck, she wished she would never have to make the decision. But she knew she couldn't drag along both Tyler and Klaus. She had to decide.

She heard a knock at her front door, and she growled under her breath. If that was Klaus again, she wasn't sure if she would tear his clothes off or kick him the crotch. She flew down the stairs and to the front door, throwing it open.

"Tyler." She said in shock once she saw who was standing on her porch. Crap. When she had said she wanted to talk to Tyler, she hadn't meant now.

"What the hell Caroline!" Tyler exclaimed.

"I can't have this conversation with you now Tyler. " Caroline said weakly, suddenly exhausted.

Tyler snorted. "The hell you can't. Thanks for the greeting by the way. Your enthusiasm at having me back is overwhelming." Tyler replied, voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Excuse me, but what is your problem?" Caroline demanded, growing angry now. Did he really expect her to be happy to see him if he was going to talk to her that way?

"My problem is that I've been stuck in my body for the past three weeks with absolutely no control over it. It was like I was locked in a dungeon in the back of brain, forced to listen to Klaus' thoughts and watch everything he did while in my body." Caroline froze. Tyler had seen everything? "Do you have anything to say for yourself Caroline?" Tyler demanded.

"What do you want me to say Tyler?" She asked in exasperation.

"I want you to say that I imagined the past three weeks. That I didn't see you talking to Klaus and being _nice _to him." Tyler said with disgust.

"You saw what you saw Tyler. There's nothing I can do to change that." She said quietly.

"How could you? Do you have any idea what it was like to be trapped inside my own head and not be able to do anything about it? To just sit back while someone else controlled your body? And of course, to put the cherry on top of this whole situation, I had to watch my _girlfriend _become friends with the guy who has made my life a fucking disaster." Tyler spat.

"It wasn't his fault Tyler." Caroline replied. She saw Tyler's face turn purple with rage, and she knew that had not been the right thing to say.

"Not his fault? How the hell is it not his fault?"

"He was just trying to save himself. You would have done the same thing in his situation if it meant life or death." Caroline explained.

"Don't assume you know what I would do Caroline." Tyler said quietly, turning around and making his way down the steps.

"Tyler, wait!" Caroline called, running after him and stopping him before he could to his car. She couldn't just leave the conversation like that. She had to fix this.

"Look, Tyler, I'm really sorry that you had to experience that. You're right; I can't even begin to imagine what it must have been like." Caroline began, pausing to see if Tyler was going to say anything. He didn't. "But Tyler, if you saw everything that happened, then you must know that Klaus was a perfect gentleman. Didn't you see how he made a truce with everyone?"

Tyler snorted. "Yeah, I did. And I know the bastard's lying."

"Tyler, you saw how he interacted with me. He didn't force himself on me once. He was being genuinely nice to me."

Tyler laughed. "You're so fucking stupid Caroline. Why can't you see that Klaus will do or say anything to get in your pants?"

Caroline flinched, her mind filling with doubt.

"Is that what you heard Tyler?" She asked quietly.

"What?" He asked in confusion.

"You said you could read his thoughts when he was in your body. Tell me the truth then. Was he only being nice to me to get in my pants? Was the truce a lie?"

Tyler paused. "Yes. He's a lying bastard, just like he has been all along."

Caroline searched his face for any evidence that he was lying. "I don't believe you."

"Why the hell not?" Tyler asked defensively.

"Because I know you Tyler and I can tell when you're lying."

"Fine!" Tyler exploded. "I'm lying. Klaus meant everything he said, and he was asking all those questions because he truly wanted to get to know you. But that doesn't mean that he still didn't think about getting in your pants!"

Caroline shook her head and laughed, trying to prevent the approaching tears from falling. "He's a man, Tyler. What do you expect? I'm sure you have the same thoughts."

Tyler's expression softened a bit once he saw her tear-filled eyes. He moved closer to her and wrapped his arms around her, resting his forehead against hers. "Look, I'm sorry I freaked out on you Caroline. I just thought you would be happier to see me back in my body. And I'm sorry I lied; but can you blame me? I don't want to lose you Caroline." She just stared at Tyler, not knowing what to say.

Tyler's expression slowly grew to one of disbelief as her silence continued. "That's what's happening isn't it? I'm losing you to him?" He backed away from her, waiting for her to say something. Caroline just shook her head, unable to speak. Tyler laughed in disbelief, staring at her one last time before climbing into his car.

"Tyler, wait!" Caroline sobbed, suddenly finding her voice. "Tyler!" But he wasn't listening to her; with a squeal of rubber, he peeled out of his parking space, and in seconds, his car was out of sight.

Caroline remained standing on the sidewalk, sobs shaking her body and tears streaming down her face. What was she going to do? How could she choose between them?


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! Welcome to Chapter Two of I've Got You Under My Skin! I hope everyone liked the first chapter! I have to admit, I was more than a little discouraged that I only got one review for the first chapter. Did you guys not like it? Please review and let me know, even if you didn't like it! Feedback is always welcome.

* * *

Klaus gripped the steering wheel tightly in his hands, clenching his teeth as he saw Tyler walk up Caroline's steps with flowers in his hand. Klaus watched as Caroline opened the door, smiling slightly as she saw Tyler on her doorstep. The smile didn't quite reach her eyes, but it didn't matter. Klaus had seen enough. He sped the car down the road with a loud roar of the engine, not caring if they saw him. It wouldn't ruin their happy reunion.

The minute he was in his front door, he made his way to his study, immediately pouring himself a glass of scotch and downing it. He would just drown his sorrows in alcohol; that always seemed to work perfectly. He didn't know what he was going to do with himself now. He had gotten ahead of himself. Once Caroline had begun to open up to him, he had assumed that he would be able to win her over. That he would no longer need hybrids, because he had her. But now he didn't have either of those things.

He threw his scotch glass across the room in anger, watching in satisfaction as it crashed against the mantle of the fireplace. Perhaps he would have to break the truce he had made with her idiotic friends. Make them squirm a little more. Or he could just leave. He could leave this dreadful town and never look back; never see her again. Or he could kill Tyler. Make it look like an accident. But he knew she was too smart to believe that; she would know it was him. And even though she had rejected him, part of him didn't want to go back on his truce. Because he had promised her; he didn't care about the others. He cared about his promise to her. It seemed that the only reasonable explanation was to leave Mystic Falls. Tonight. But before he started packing, he needed to have a couple more drinks.

* * *

Two hours later, Klaus was nowhere near as drunk as he wanted to be. A single suitcase lay at his feet, clothes pouring out of it. He had packed lightly, planning on compelling someone else to pack up the house once he was long gone. But then he thought about Caroline again, and he had thrown the suitcase to the floor in anger, making all his clothes spill out onto the floor. He looked around the room, searching for something else to destroy. His eyes fell on the coffee table, and he walked over and picked it up with no difficulty, throwing it across the room into the grand piano that lay in the corner.

"Klaus." He heard a soft voice say from behind him. He tensed; she couldn't be here right now. He should've known that she would feel the need to come over and explain herself in person. He needed to beat her to the punch. Say something awful that would make her want to leave. His pride was too great to listen to her reject him for the final time.

* * *

Caroline walked into the study and watched as Klaus threw the coffee table into the beautiful grand piano. Her heart ached for him; his back was to her, but she could just imagine that look of despair that must've been on his face. And she had caused it. But he didn't understand. She hadn't chosen Tyler. Tyler had shown up unexpectedly on her doorstep just as she was about to get ready for her date with Klaus. She had wanted nothing more than to leave Tyler and follow Klaus after she had seen him drive away in his car. But she had to deal with Tyler first. She knew how it must've looked; by the time Tyler had shown up, it was already seven o clock, meaning she was two hours late for her date with Klaus. But she had been agonizing over the choice she had to make. Now that she actually had made her choice, she was afraid it was too late.

"Klaus." Caroline softly, watching forlornly as his back tensed up at the sound of her voice.

He turned around, a dangerous spark in his eyes. Caroline knew she should be afraid of him, but she wasn't. She trusted him. But he was looking at her with hatred at the moment, and it made her quiver where she stood.

"I don't recall letting you in." Klaus said coldly.

"You didn't." Caroline said hesitantly. "No one answered, so I just let myself in."

"Is that something you normally do? Rudely walk in to people's homes unannounced?"

"I seem to recall you doing that to me on more than one occasion." Caroline shot back.

"I didn't answer the door because I didn't want to. Now get out."

"No." Caroline said stubbornly, clenching her jaw in frustration. In a flash, Klaus had her pinned against the wall, his face menacingly close to hers.

"I don't want you here. " He said through clenched teeth.

"I'm not leaving until you let me explain." Caroline replied, shifting uncomfortably; the hold he had on her wrists wasn't exactly gentle. She swallowed whatever fear she might have of him, refusing to believe that he would truly harm her. Physically, that is. She knew he was perfectly capable of harming her emotionally.

"I don't want to hear it. I know what you're going to say."

"You don't know what I'm going to say, so shut up and just listen to me for a moment!" Caroline yelled in his face. She prepared herself for his reaction; yelling in Klaus' face was not something you did without getting punished.

To her surprise, she saw a flicker of respect in his eyes. "Explain then. It's not going to change anything though. "He said calmly.

"Fine." Caroline said, taking a deep breath to prepare herself. "I know you saw me and Tyler together earlier, but it's not what you think."

He rolled his eyes at her. "It seemed pretty obvious to me what was going on."

"Really? Because you have no fucking idea what went on, so why don't you let me tell you." Caroline said angrily. Her cursing seemed to convince him to be quiet, so she continued. "You saw what you saw. Tyler showed up on my doorstep with flowers to apologize. Let me continue." She said as she felt him tense in anger. "Tyler brought me flowers, and… I didn't accept them. But you didn't stay to see that part."

She saw a look of surprise flash in Klaus' eyes. "Continue…" he said warily.

"I… invited Tyler in. And then… I explained to him why we couldn't be together."

"What?" Klaus asked in shock. He released his hold on her wrists now, but he didn't back up at all, so they were still only inches apart.

"I broke up with Tyler." Caroline said flatly.

"You… broke up with Tyler." Klaus repeated in disbelief.

"Yes, I did. I know it looked really bad, him showing up with flowers, and me showing up here not dressed for our date. But I had to rush over here and tell you. I made my choice Klaus. And I choose you."

"You choose me?" Klaus asked skeptically, refusing to believe it.

"Yes, I choose you. I admit, I had trouble deciding for the longest time, which is one of the reasons why I was so late. But it finally clicked in my brain Klaus. I'm done fighting my feelings for you. I admit, I'm not entirely sure this will work out between us; I am still completely confused by the two different sides of you that I've seen. But I still want to give this a try."

Klaus cupped her face in his hands, staring straight into her eyes. "Say it again."

"Say what again?" Caroline laughed.

"Say that you choose me."

"I choose you Klaus." Caroline said softly. "I'm sorry if you were upset by what you saw between me and Tyler. But I swear. I am here because I choose you. Like you told me last night; no regrets."

"I can't believe you're really choosing me." Klaus said in disbelief, leaning his forehead against hers.

"Well, you better start believing it. This isn't the Klaus I know. The Klaus I know would be celebrating, not questioning. "Caroline teased.

"Have no fear love, there will be celebrating." Klaus said with a grin and a twinkle in his eyes. "Remember when you told me that you were too smart to be seduced by me?" He asked.

"Yes."

"Well, it appears that you were wrong." Klaus said, giving her one of the mischievous grins that she loved so much.

"I'm still too smart. You haven't seduced me yet. "

"You might want to take that back love. Don't forget, I promised you a kiss in my own body. And after that kiss, I'll have you begging for more." Klaus said huskily.

"What are you waiting for then?" Caroline asked coyly.

Klaus' eyes twinkled at her words, and without further hesitation, he attacked her lips with his own. Caroline's body lit up like a flame; it had taken her way too long to give in to this. If she had known what an amazing kisser he was, she would have given in a long time ago. Klaus licked her lip, and Caroline eagerly opened her mouth, allowing him to sweep his tongue through her lips and dance with hers. Caroline moaned into his mouth, causing Klaus to groan. She protested when Klaus removed his lips from hers, but quickly stopped once he began placing hot moist kisses on her neck. "Klaus" She moaned, tugging harshly on the curls at the nape of his neck.

Klaus grinned against her neck. "Did I not tell you I would have you begging for more, love?"

"Mhmmmm" Caroline replied, closing her eyes and enjoying the feeling of his mouth on her skin. He placed a trail of kisses from her neck, to her ear, and then back down to her mouth. He brushed his lips softly against hers before pulling away, leaning his forehead against hers and staring into her eyes. "Why'd you stop?" Caroline complained.

Klaus chuckled. "As much as I'd like to continue… I do have a question."

"What is it?" Caroline asked.

"Are you tired?"

"No…"

"Well, I had a wonderful evening planned. Would you still like to go on our date?"

Caroline smiled. "Of course I would."

Klaus grinned. "Good. Why don't you go home and change and whatnot. And then meet me back here when you're ready."

"Sounds good. But just warning you, it will probably take me two hours to get ready." Caroline said with a small smile, giving him a brief peck on the lips.

"Take your time." Klaus replied.

"You're going to regret saying that." Caroline said with a giggle.

Klaus looked at her intently. "You should go now. If you stay for a moment longer I'm going to keep you here and never let you leave."

"As wonderful as that sounds… I want to look nice for our date. So goodbye." She said with a smile, turning around and walking out of the room with a bounce in her step.

The minute she was gone, Klaus already wished she was back in the room wrapped in his arms. This was bad; he was getting way too attached to her. But he couldn't help himself. It had been centuries since he had been this happy. And, hopefully, it would only get better from here.


End file.
